Only Bubblegum Metaphors
by bianca bow
Summary: Starts the night after Blair's seventeenth birthday party, Serena tells Chuck she saw him and Blair together and wants him to leave Blair alone before she gets hurt.
1. Bubblegum Methaphors

Summary:

Starts the night after Blair's seventeenth birthday party, Serena tells Chuck she saw him and Blair and wants him to leave her alone.  
Blair/Serena moment, Chuck/Serena moment, Blair/Chuck moments of course.

I just felt like nobody really spoke to Chuck about C/B at the start so, here it goes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The sickly sweet smell of bright pink bubble gum filled the room, Blair smelled it, and she kind of almost tasted it. It was just like when you first slip strawberry bubble gum into your mouth and it touches your tongue and the sudden rush of sugar and flavour fills your mouth with saliva and you never want the taste to end, the gum was wanted and so very different in comparison to the exact same gum once you tire of the flavour, and once it's colour dulls to grey, it's spat onto the pavement in trade of a new one.

Blair knew making such comparison between her and Serena was rather ridiculous, foolish even, if she ever told Nate or _Chuck _they'd probably laugh. But that didn't stop Blair thinking about what place she would take in her ridiculously long metaphor.

She was gum on the pavement compared to new bubblegum pink Serena.

"B," Serena gushed, arms open wide. "Give me a hug."

"S," Blair looked up from stirring her olives in her drink and stood before Serena, walking into her arms. "You smell…different."

"Yeah some designer my mom knows gave it to her to give to me, for publicity or something," Serena rolled her eyes as if it was the worst thing in the world, as the bartender placed a drink in front of her without her even ordering, she nodded her thanks. "So, have fun at your party last night?" raising an eyebrow Serena sipped her martini.

"What you mean before, or after Nate was photographed with that Serena-wannabe-slut," Blair turned her gaze back to her drink and continued stirring. "It wasn't the night I expected." She admitted with a miniscule smile.

"I kind of meant after that, actually," She gave Blair a sideward glance. "What did you do after it ended? Kati said you stayed in her brothers room, must have been boring, on your _own _all _night_."

"I needed that though," Blair stated looking straight ahead before lifting her drink to her ruby lips and taking large gulps of the mixture, before looking to Serena. "Serena, I-"

"Wow B," Serena's navy eyes widened and she sat, mesmerized at Blair's neck. "That necklace is gorgeous-"A hand on her shoulder stalled her sentence.

"Isn't it just," Chuck Bass smirked appearing from behind Serena. "Has drinking at the palace become a regular thing ladies? Because if so I may need to hang out at home more often."

"This isn't a home, this is a hotel where you have a suite on your own," Serena rolled her eyes nudging his hand off her and looking to Blair who smiled up at Chuck deviously. "Right Blair?"

"My thoughts exactly," she bit down on her bottom lip before lifting her olives on a cocktail stick out of drink and into her mouth, sliding them clean off before catching drops of martini spilling out of the corners of her mouth on her tongue. "Mmmm, I think I need another one." She raised an eyebrow, turning away from them both. "But first I need to use the ladies room, excuse me." Blair hopped off her stool and flounced off, feeling Chuck's gaze on every inch of her body.

Once Blair was out of sight Serena turned to Chuck to see his gaze had not left the trail Blair had gone in. He was practically salivating.

"Ew," She shook her head before clicking her fingers in front of Chuck's face to escape him from his Blair-lust filled-daze. "I need to talk to you about something." Serena motioned to the stool in front of her before checking over her shoulder for sight of Blair's return.

"I'm only human," he muttered referring to her comment on his longing stare at Blair "And oh S, I'm flattered," Chuck began when she turned back to face him. "I know you've always had a thing for me, but I have a certain priority at the moment," he looked to Blair's empty martini glass motioning for the bartender to refill it before her return. "But I'll call you when I'm free, if your lucky."

He winked sipping his scotch and Serena's glare stayed on him, it was a mixture of fury and disgust and he had to give her another wink for being so boring.

"Be serious, because look Chuck, I need to trust you right now and this," she motioned to him as if he were a spill on the floor. "Isn't helping me with the trust thing."

"Your daddy issues or Nathanial issues or even your Humphrey Dumpty issues are none of my concern or interest," he rolled her eyes. "I'd skip the trust and just get onto why you're looking at me like I pissed on your Manolos."

"I saw you," Serena bowed her head giving in. "With Blair, at her party in Kati's brother's room."

"Well," Chuck sat up straighter now, much more intrigued. "Enjoy the show? Or was it too X rated for your tastes? "

"Well making out isn't exactly x rated but-" she paused seeing the doubtful look in his eyes. "It was just making out, right?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." He answered quickly sipping more scotch.

"Right," Serena nodded, foolishly. "Anyway, Chuck, please just leave her alone, she's already had her heart broken by Nate and she does not need an ass like you smarming his way into her bed-"

"How do you know it's not the other way round?" he rose an eyebrow, training his gaze on her wide eyes.

"Because you could never deserve someone like Blair and that's, that, Blair isn't an idiot, she'd never be the one to seduce someone who isn't worth anyone's time, let alone her own."

Serena finished, a guilty feeling filling her gut straight away upon looking at Chuck's hurt expression. She wasn't really sure where the words had come from, but saying them to Chuck was always safe because he always had something worse at the ready to fire back, except for _now. _Now he wore a look Serena had never seen on him before, he looked like a real human being, in vast comparison to the robot he usually was. _  
_  
"_I_ would _never_ do what _you_ think I would to _others_ to _her_." He stated and stared straight ahead upon hearing Blair's return.

"Hey," Blair smiled softly as he stood she slipped back into her newly vacated seat. "What are we talking about?-"

"Nothing that concerns you," Chuck shrugged downing the rest of his drink. "Serena would rather I leave it seems so, enjoy the drinks, on me of course." He placed a wad of hundreds next to Serena and turned walking in the opposite direction without a second glance back.

Blair watched his retreating form and her gut twisted, her throat tight.

"What the hell Serena?" Blair wondered aloud chocolate doe eyes shining. "Why'd he leave, what happened?"

"I," Serena wanted to tell her she saw them, like she told Chuck, but it just didn't come out, it wouldn't because after seeing Chuck's reaction, she wasn't sure she could handle Blair's just yet.

"He thought I had a crush on him, I let him down gently as I could but he couldn't take it, no big deal." Serena shrugged, checking her phone to avoid Blair's glare. "I gotta go, come on."

"I, um," Blair pondered her throat now feeling hoarse and dry. "I have to wait here for my mom, she's meeting me here."

"Oh, you sure?" Blair nodded and Serena hugged her lightly. "Coffee tomorrow and Audrey?"

Blair responded with a wave and Serena smiled satisfied before breezing out of the palace leaving Blair alone, and filled with anxiety.

It was around this time Blair decided drinks were a good idea, a few more martinis wouldn't hurt and just the one little scotch.

An hour and a half later it had turned into a lot more than that.

"Are you feeling okay miss?" the bartender worriedly peered at her as Blair laid her head on the bar and began to murmur to herself, and then sob. "Want me to call someone or something?"

"Yes," Blair responded quickly he head shooting up. "Take me to Mr. Ch-ch-Bass's room."

Once she finally made it and he opened the door the anger she had turned to sadness and cried out at the bar, returned, full force.

"How dare you trade me in for a new prettier gum," she yelled pushing past him. "How dare you take all of my colour and get bored of my flavour and spit me on the street, bastard."

Blair slurred crashing toward the bar and grabbing a bottle of something before throwing herself onto his bed, closing her eyes and yawning, she was very tired maybe she'd sleep a little and yell at him after.

"Waldorf," she felt him lay next to her, kissing her hair gently. "I will never get bored of your flavour."

That was when Blair fell asleep content in the knowledge she could tell him she couldn't remember him saying that.

When obviously even in her drunken state, she always would.


	2. Just Hypothetically

I just want to say, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. [:

I've been really busy recently so I'm very sorry I couldn't thank you all personally.

But I really appreciated them, so thank you.

So yes, on to the next, please let me know what you think!

Blair opened her eyes a crack, and all it took was a crack to realise exactly where she had awoken. She sat straight up very quickly, a little too quickly and that familiar pang clouded her mind.

"Ow, oh my…ow!" Blair held her palm to her forehead, nudging Chuck's arm which lay lazily across her stomach. "It hurts so much, oh God I'm dying!" she turned her head to meet his pleased eyes.

"I can tell," he drawled his eyes surveying her appearance. "You do look rather 'dawn of the dead' this morning." he smirked, and then frowned at her horrified expression.

"What?" she pouted, pushing herself off the bed so fast his arm which had been wrapped around her almost went with her. "Well Bass, it's your fault if I look bad anyway I hope you realise that, you....you...asshole." She muttered before disappearing into the en-suite with the slam of a door.

"Smooth," he muttered to himself dragging his fingers through his hair before standing and padding toward the bathroom door. "Blair, I was only kidding and look, out of interest let's say _hypothetically_ I had meant that, why exactly would it be _my _fault?"

"Because," she took in a shuddering breath and he heard it, even through the oak door. "You have a crush on Serena, not that _I _care or anything but-"

"That's what Serena told you?" he yawned, he did find Serena very dull. "I thought she'd be much too busy quizzing you about our little affair to-"

"Serena doesn't know about us," Blair cut in. "And she never will, you left without so much as a goodbye and Serena told me why, she's my best friend Chuck, which means she tells me everything."

"Well she seems to be slacking in her best friend duties then," he leant against the door frame as Blair opened the door causing him to almost fall through it. "Easy there Waldorf."

"Why...why has she been slacking?" she grabbed either side of his open shirt and yanked him forward, a little too close, their lips very nearly touching and as he leaned in she pushed him back. "Tell."

"Serena was ranting at me last night to leave you and you're chastity belt alone," he drawled. "Little does she know-"

"Oh my God, Serena knows, why hasn't she mentioned it?" Blair began pacing back and forth. "She hasn't mentioned it, she must think…wait," Blair paused in front of Chuck once more. "Chastity….she doesn't know we….did it."

"Correct, but 'did it' Blair I know you were a virgin but your not ten," he smirked as she rolled her eyes. "And yes Malibu Barbie had no idea about our indiscretions."

"Had? You idiot, you told her didn't you?" Blair spat fury in her eyes. "I knew I couldn't trust you," she began pacing again. "And now-" Chuck grabbed her shoulders, turning her back toward him.

"I did not, I merely told her we had a hot make out session and that was it, but thanks for the vote of confidence," he sighed. "She told me she saw us in Kati's brother room making out, to leave you alone, that I didn't deserve you and that was it" he rolled his eyes and let go. "My guess is, she did want to ask you but chickened out, so she lied, in pure Serena fashion, and Jesus," he leant against the door frame once more. "She is full of it isn't she?"

"So that's why you left, because she said those things to you and you were…upset." She smiled.

"I was not upset, I don't get upset, I get pissed off." He looked to the floor. "Not that I was pissed off last night-"

"Yes you were!" her smile brightened. "You didn't leave because you chose Serena, you left because Serena made you feel unworthy and sad and.....oh!" she gasped.

"Your wrong, stop telling me what I did," he snarled. "Serena told me to leave you alone, which is all I was doing, leaving you alone." He turned away from her walking toward the bed.

"You Chuck Bass are a complete liar!" she followed him.

He paused, pondering her words for a few seconds before turning back to her with a small smile.

"If I'm a liar, then your one too."

"Excuse you Bass?" she rose an eyebrow and frowned. "I don't lie."

"Yes you do, you said you didn't care that I supposedly liked Serena, but you were the one who appeared at my suite in the early hours ranting about gum with no taste-"

"Okay Sherlock, you clearly misunderstood, I came here to make sure you weren't going to manhandle my best friend-"

"Because you....like me," he leaned in close enough to her that she had to option to both kiss and slap him. "And you want to be the only one I manhandle."

"Chuck Bass," she span turning away from him. "Could you be more heinous?"

"Could you be more into it?" he whispered in her ear. "Just admit it."

"Bass," she turned, facing him again realising they were getting nowhere fast. "Let's say hypothetically you were upset or pissed off or whatever other term you can think of to make it more asshole-ish," she smirked. "Serena Van Der Woodsen is dating someone from Brooklyn, she knows nothing about this kind of thing, so for everyone's sake, she is not to be taking advice from again, understood?"

"Waldorf," she rolled her eyes and he winked. "Humour me and lets say that hypothetically, you were annoyed or upset or perhaps having a bitch-fit that I may want your foolish little blonde blow-up doll friend," he tugged Blair's waist pulling her into him. "Blondie has nothing on you Blair."

Blair tried not to, but she couldn't help but grin as she pressed her lips to his lightly, groaning when her phone rang somewhere in the background, distancing her from the sudden romantic moment they had just shared.

It was very weird for her to find anything Chuck Bass did romantic, especially this _soon. _

A week ago she found him rude, ridiculous and revolting, not once had she ever found him romantic.

"It's probably Serena," she sighed, slipping from his embrace to find her cell. "I wonder if she'll ask-"

"Its been this long and she's only just managed to ask me, I doubt she'll ask you, she thinks I'm 'leaving you alone'" he made quotations with his fingers. "She doesn't have quite enough brain cells to realise some people don't hang off her every word."

"Chuck, shhhh," she scolded, lifting the phone to her ear. "Hey S, sorry yeah I just got up," she listened to Serena babble on, her eyes wide. "Your at my house now, well I um, waited and my mom didn't show, as always and I had really drunk too much to go home alone so I ended up getting a suite in the palace for the night," she hit he head against the wall, at the stupidity of what she was saying, but Serena seemed to buy it.

"Chuck Bass? Well I um didn't see him again last night," Blair began as Chuck strolled up behind her again.

"No, I saw him bright and early this morning-" Chuck whispered just next to her cell and Blair pressed her finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'll see him later today, I don't really have time to talk so can it wait till Monday? Yeah I love you too, bye," she hung up tossing the phone onto the bed before removing her finger from his lips and prodding him in the chest. "You could get me in so much trouble-"

"If I'm lucky." he leered with a wink.

"Ergh I'm taking a shower," she span on her heel as soon as she began walking. "Don't follow me."

"As soon as you speak to Serena you are no fun," he pouted. "And you know Waldorf, us showering together could save water, thus saving the planet and therefore saving you-"

"Chuck, whatever the hell this is," she gestured between them both, "It's not ready to face the shower, just yet." She patted him lightly on the arm and disappeared behind the door for a second time.

"You're not leaving this suite till it is ready Waldorf," he called through. "I wouldn't want whatever 'it' is leaving without enjoying the full Bass experience-"

"Screw you Chuck-"

"You have to let me in for that Blair, I know I'm good but I'm not _that _good," he smirked. "Shall I tell Arthur to be ready for you in twenty minutes?"

"No thank you Bass, you don't tell me when I'm ready to leave, I tell you."

Chuck smiled walking and lying back on the bed, happy in the knowledge that once she was out of that shower she wasn't going to leave his suite, not because he wouldn't let her but because she wouldn't want to.


	3. Let The Games Begin

Thanks for the lovely reviews again guys, I really appreciate them all! 3

I wish I could thank you all personally, but I've been so busy with Christmas and all.

I'll shut up now.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think please.

X

O

X

O

The one thing that upper east sider's fed off of were the parties of the rich and powerful and Chuck and Blair were never ones to go against what life intended for them.

They had both attended prince Theodore's birthday party despite the fact Nate was there and they could barely look at each other without either fighting or ripping each other's clothes off.

And now they stood opposite one another with a very bloodied man between them.

_Earlier that day....._

"Why are we invited to Theodora's tea party again, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked at her from his bed, his hair in disarray and the bed sheets barely covering his pride and joy.

"It's Theodore and because we're _us _Bass," Blair gestured as she brushed her hair in the mirror. "And he kind of asked me to cotillion, so he's taking Nate's place and he thought it be nice to get to know one another before the event." She nodded with a smile he knew was anything but nice.

"Get to know one another? The guy uses a line like that to get in your pants and you allow him to take you to cotillion over me?" he sulked, folding his arms across his chest. "At least my lines are original-"

"Please, 'I'm Chuck Bass' isn't a line, it's a warning," she chuckled at his childish expression, before jumping on the bed and straddling him. "Awh, poor Chucky, crying because someone else wants to play with your _favourite _toy?"

Chuck was getting to that place, the place where he felt weak, unprotected, where he needed to put up his armour to make the thing that was hurting him go away.

Right now, that _thing _was Blair.

She would rather go with some stuck up Prince who barely knew her than him, who knew everything about her, she didn't need him.

He would show her that if she didn't need him, he didn't need her.

"Favourite is a slight overstatement, although on the topic of my toys?" he nudged her off his lap, standing up, his composure slipping. "Let's just say I think I'll be doing a little shopping tonight."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?-"

"It means if you get to latch onto Matador-"

"Theodore!-"

"Whatever!" he rolled his eyes. "If you get to fawn all over him and turn him into your new Nate-bot, be my guest, but just so you know, two can play at that game."

"So it's a game now, is it? Bravo Bass," she mock clapped with a snarl. "We finally worked out what this _was. _All a game." She jumped off the bed and grabbed her shoes, hurriedly tying the ribbons on the front.

"Says you, who's throwing this Theodore crap in my face to make me what? Jealous? News flash Blair, I'm not Nate, you actually have some my attention-"

Once he had said that there was no turning back.

"I'm leaving and you know what? I'm uninviting you to Theodore's, you're a total asshole Chuck Bass," she grabbed her jacket storming toward the door and holding it open. "And I hope you think about that, while I spend the nice at Theo's and you're in here with a girl so completely pathetic, you may as well be alone with your left hand." And with the crash of the door Blair Waldorf was gone.

Chuck stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at the door.

A _game?_

What did that even entail? So far nobody had won, and now if anything, they had both lost.

So what was it now, game over?

Of course it wasn't.

X

O

X

O

Blair arrived to the party late of course, in full knowledge that Chuck would have arrived earlier to map his surroundings, and with him Chuck had dragged along Nate, just like Blair had dragged along Serena.

"B, why do _I _have to be here, I'm not even going to cotillion, let alone a pre-pre-party for it," Serena huffed and puffed as they stepped out of the elevator at an extremely classy penthouse. "I'm not going to know anybody, and you didn't let me bring Dan-"

"Humphrey is precisely the reason I brought you here, God Serena you need to broaden your horizons, you could have anyone and you picked the dregs of Brooklyn? Please, think about how that makes _us _look." Blair walked ahead of her, scouring the area for the devil incarnate.

"I'm going to go and try to find the bathroom, if this 'palace' has one, coming?" Serena chuckled and waited for a reply but the brunette seemed lost in thought. "B?"

"Erm yeah sure, whatever, I'll go get us drinks." Blair nodded, eyes never leaving another set across the room.

Blair strutted toward the bar, knowing full well he was watching her, his eyes scanning every inch, from her Louboutins, up her bare legs, across her mini dress and staying on her smirking face.

"Can I get a-"

"May I buy you a drink?" A tall, dark and very handsome stranger asked Blair with a dangerous smile.

"Erm," she turned to meet Chuck's clearly annoyed glare. "Sure, a Martini thanks." She nodded as she slipped onto a bar stool.

"I couldn't help but notice you and your friend coming in-"

"Ah Serena," Blair lifted her glass to her ruby red lips. "Well, don't tell her I told you this but, for tonight, she's single."

"That's nice to know, but what about you-"

"Me?" she raised an eyebrow, spotting Chuck out of the corner of her eye, still staring. "What about me?"

"Are you single, for tonight, or any other?" he smiled with a charming twinkle in his eye, his palm landing squarely on her knee.

"Erm...the thing is, it's kind of complicated," She checked for Chuck's glare again, but found it to be much more distracted on a scantily clad redhead. "Or it isn't and I'm single." She finished with a flirtatious chuckle.

"Well then," he lifted his hand from her knee, taking one of her own. "Would you care to join me somewhere more...private?"

Blair couldn't stop that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, guys who know you for under ten minutes and want privacy definitely are not marriage material, they are drunken party hook-up material. But if Chuck could flirt with a random slut, she could share privacy with a seemingly gentleman.

"Sure," she took his hand, hopping off the stool, her curls bouncing with her. "Where are we going?"

"The balcony," he pointed directly in front of him. "I'm Alexander by the way, and you are?"

"Blair."

The mere sound of her speaking her name from across the room caught his attention, his head popped up and away from the alarmingly dull girl fawning all over him.

Blair was leaving for the balcony with Alexander Benet, notorious womanizer, and from what he had been told, Chuck knew Benet's mission in life was to do anything Chuck could do, _better. _

Chuck was not giving him a chance to be better at anything when it came to _her._

"Move, please." Chuck passed by the redhead, checking on Nate to find him being distracted by a particularly drunk Serena.

Chuck walked toward the balcony, leaning back against the wall just next to the open doors, their voices now completely clear and he could just about see them too, through the curtains, Blair was leaning back against the wall, Alexander towering over her.

"Blair you really are beautiful you know?" He stroked her hair leaning toward her. "In fact you're amazing."

"Thank you," Blair tried to smile, but it came out as more of a cringe as he got closer. "You know, I don't think this is a very good idea-"

"Why not?" He grabbed her waist tugging her close. "It's just a kiss-"

"I know, but just stop, I just have a feeling it's a really bad idea, something bad is going to happen-" she tried to push him back but he remained firm.

"What's going to happen were on our own, no one can stop this-"

It was then that he was pulled off her and knocked back through the curtained balcony doors by a fist slamming into his nose.

"Want a bet?" Chuck snarled, catching Blair's stunned expression. "A thank you would be nice Waldorf."

"Ergh, you infuriate me," she rolled her. "Just go away Chuck."

He sighed, clutching his fist before following her through the door.

They both stood either side of Alexander, his face and shirt covered in blood from his probably terribly broken nose.

"My God, you're a total idiot, aren't you?" Blair whispered, the whole room watching them in fascination. "What was that for?"

"I was helping you, that leech was about to molest you out there, if it wasn't for me-"

"Oh please Chuck, I can handle people like him better than anyone, look at me and you," She smiled up at him, but it wasn't a smirk, it was almost seductive. "I do have to admit though, it was pretty...hot."

"Hot?" He rose and eyebrow with a smile, taking a step toward her. "Really?"

"Yeah, the way you punched him out, I mean isn't it usually you getting punched, Bass?" She stepped over Alexander's still unconscious body which was now surrounded by most of the party goers, checking over her shoulder for Nate or Serena, but both seemed to have left. "It was a nice change, I liked it."

"I bet you did," he winked, holding his arm out for her to take. "How about we take this somewhere more...private?"

"Ergh, I knew you were listening," she rolled her eyes, taking his arm as he led them toward the elevator. "Stalk me much?" They stepped into the elevator, the door closing behind them.

"Want it more?" He pushed her back against the elevator wall, his lips attaching themselves to hers with a hungry passion, her fingers tugging at his hair and their tongues twined with each others. The elevator dinged and they pulled back from each other breathlessly, both their lips stained with smudged red lipstick but neither bothered to clear it.

They hailed a cab outside, because Chuck had given Arthur the night off for his son's birthday. Chuck usually sympathised with things like that, not that he had any reason to.

Once they were inside the cab, neither of the spoke, they just sat, with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her until they pulled up to the Waldorf penthouse.

That was when they looked at each other, really looked at each other.

Blair reached up delicately, stroking along his jaw with her fingertips before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Chuck," she turned ready to get out of the car, but he tugged her back in. "What?"

She turned back to face him, her lips swollen, her eyes wide and her curls wild.

Blair Waldorf was the only girl who had ever left him dumbstruck and damn her, she'd done it again.

"Come home with me, please." He pleaded, his eyes sincere.

"What, why?" She looked confused but there was an extreme air of interest in her tone.

"Because you want to-"

"That's not enough Chuck," She turned again ready to step out into the cold New York air as he grabbed her arm again.

"Because _I _want you to." It was all he could say, and he looked into her eyes so pleadingly he prayed she wouldn't walk away now.

"Well," she paused, leaning in close to him. "I guess that enough for now." With that she slipped into his lap, their hands already all over each other.

But then in the back of both their minds was a sudden and new fear.

What would happen when it wasn't _enough_ anymore?


End file.
